crazy
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: "You know we're crazy right?" "I know." Then again, isn't that what love's really all about...? -Ezria Rain Scene 2x17-


**A/N: Hey guys! Just thought I'd put out a little something new for you since it's been a while. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to PLL.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_crazy_

_-Ezria-_

* * *

><p>The entire time she's sitting at the bus stop waiting for him, she wonders if she's crazy—if she really is doing the right thing or if she should just throw in the towel now and give it all up while she still can. The aftermath of their situation has not even died down and her being here alone waiting for him could get the both of them in so much trouble. Well, <em>if<em> anyone finds out, that is.

_If _being the key word there.

_Gosh, this really is crazy._ She thinks, folding and unfolding her hands nervously while she jiggles her legs up and down. She's a whole mess of emotions—everything from fear to excitement to doubt—on the inside.

_She's ready._

She's never been more ready in her _life_. Never been more ready for _this_. _Now if only he'd show up, so she didn't have to sit there and ponder how the whole thing would work out._

_Or __**if**__ it would work out. Because God only knows…_

She sighs, doing her best to calm her racing heart. It rattles around wildly inside her chest, flipping and somersaulting in each and every direction. It pounds and pounds and pounds waiting for the _exact moment._

Several cars drive by through the foggy mist and she struggles to see through the haziness. It's thick and cloudy and dark and the wind keeps blowing her hair in her face.

_Nope, not him._ She finds herself repeatedly shaking her head as more and more cars graze by in passing. Quicker and quicker, she is starting to lose hope, the notion that this really was a crazy chance she took nagging her at the back of her mind. She could understand him not wanting to see her given the circumstances and the way her dad threatened to call the cops and all; she just wished he would have the decency to let her know somehow.

_Well this was a bust. _She prepares to rise to her feet (which are aching terribly due to the killer heels she is wearing), ready to whip out her cell and text Holden the details, but then a set of piercing yellow headlights stops her.

_It's him._

_**It's him.**_She can feel herself squealing and her eyes shining the instant she sees his silver Toyota Camry stop and block off the middle of the street. She swears it's a dream for a moment, but then he screams out her name.

_Aria? _He says, the intense fog still making it hard for either of them to really see each other. She rises from her spot on the bus bench, beginning to walk closer toward him.

When they're finally within a considerable distance only seconds later, she is ready to open her mouth and tell him how happy he's made her by showing up, but he stops her, diving in for a kiss.

The rain falls more heavily and the world around them is somehow frozen, save for the feel of each other's lips. It's like a scene straight out of an old time Turner Classic movie, everything sweet and gentle and in slow motion. _**It's absolutely perfect.**_

They break the kiss once they suddenly realize there are probably about a hundred cars backed up behind them growing impatient to their little eyewitness of PDA. They both rush to either side of the vehicle, clambering inside before they drive away.

Within seconds they've found a legal parking spot and he eases the car into the appropriate gear, taking his hands off of the steering wheel to turn on the windshield wipers. He glances over at her, a serious look on his face.

He seems a little uncomfortable (which is understandable in this case; they haven't seen one another in weeks), so she takes that as her cue to start the conversation.

_I didn't think you would come. _She admits staring deep into his crystal blue eyes. He relaxes some.

_I didn't either._ If she's being honest, he might as well do the same and just tell her what's been on his mind. He might as well tell her that he misses her and that he's dying without her. _He doesn't._

_**Well not right then, anyway.**_

_Aria…_ He begins. _This is dangerous for the both of us. _

Suddenly she cuts him off. _I know._ She says. She's still staring into his gorgeous eyes, the rain still falling and the windshield wipers still tapping back in forth in time.

_But I'm only worried about you._ He continues. _I want you to be safe, to be happy. And I want you to be sure if this, that we, are what you want._ He looks toward her, awaiting her reaction, so she opens her mouth and speaks.

_There's only one place I can be sure of that…_

His brows furrow in confusion. _Where…?_

She chuckles faintly, a ghost of a smile creeping slowly onto her face. _With you. _She says simply. She inches closer to him and presses their lips together. A second later, he kisses back.

_We're crazy, you know that, right? _He laughs once they've pulled away again. She doesn't peel her eyes off him, just nods.

_I know._

_And she does. She does know. _

She's crazy for him and he's crazy for her.

_Isn't that what love's all about…?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if there were any mistakes I didn't catch. I proofed this real fast so I'm sure I missed something (Lol). And as for this little fic, I'd just like to say that the Ezria rain scene in 2x17 will forever be one of my favorites. Seriously. The paragraph where I described it as an old Turner Classic movie was all my own opinion. I thought it was extremely well filmed and picturesque, not to mention, totally romantic. Everything about it was incredibly perfect. Anywho, enough rambling. Let me know what you think and if you're excited for more Ezria tomorrow, I know I am :) Bye guys. Love you 3**


End file.
